Draco vs ¿una gansa?
by Sehanine Moonbow
Summary: Después de un viaje de negocios, Draco regresa a casa para encontrarse con una mascota un tanto peculiar, ¿Qué problemas puede traer eso?


Draco vs ¿Una gansa?

**  
**DISCLAIMER: Todo es de JK Rowling.

N/A: 1.- Los personajes estan "algo" OOC, pero es que mi intencion es hacerlo gracioso, asi que espero que no sea mucha molestia

2.- No tengo ni idea de como habla un niño de 5 años, ni como hace un ganso por lo que imaginen que es asi

~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~ ϝЄ£ϊϟ Ƞдᶌϊᶑдᶑ ~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~

Faltaba una semana para Navidad, nevaba esa noche y nadie en la casa se movía ni si quiera una lechuza. Un enorme y frondoso árbol de navidad, lleno de luces esferas caramelos y juguetes, adornaba la chimenea donde se exhibía un pequeño nacimiento.

Unas llamas verdes prendiéndose en la chimenea fueron a romper la tranquilidad de la escena. De ella salió un hombre, pero no era el viejito panzón que visita a los niños buenos en Nochebuena, o no, este era un rubio de aproximadamente 23 años de impresionantes ojos plata y porte aristocrático.

Dio una mirada por el lugar, luego de dos semanas, por fin estaba en casa. Como extrañó a su esposo y a sus dos pequeños desastres. Coloca dos grandes paquetes bajo el árbol. El de Harry ya se lo daría en privado. Caminó rumbo a la escalera, aun sin encender la luz, cuando divisó una cama para perro. Esto no estaba bien, se ausentaba un par de semanas y su esposo les concedía todos sus caprichos a los gemelos, sólo esperaba que no fuera el colacuerno que querían la última vez que los vio.

- ¡Cuack! ¡Cuack! (inserte aquí un graznido)

Eso sí que lo desconcertó, se da la vuelta lentamente para encontrar un ganso batiendo las alas y abriendo y cerrando el pico

- Jajajajajajajajaja

Su risa parece enfurecer mas al animal, que entrecierra los ojos y se abalanza sobre él empezando a graznar mas fuerte.

- ¡Cuack! ¡Cuack! ¡Cuak! – empezó a picotearlo por todos lados

- Por Melin, quítenme este animal de Voldemort

- ¡Cuack! ¡Cuack! ¡Cuak! – se enciende la luz de la escalera y bajan un moreno ojiverde y dos niños de cinco años

- Adava – el rubio saca su varita y le apunta al ganso

- ¡Nooooooo! Bunilda – Los niños fueron a apaciguar a la enfurecida gansa

- ¿Estas bien, amor? – La preocupación en el rostro de su esposo le calmó un poco

- Si pero quiero, no mas bien exijo una explicación de lo que hace ese monstruo en la casa

- Papi Daco Bunilda no mouto e nueta macota – un par de niños idéntico a él pero con los ojos de su papi se le acercaron con mirada de cachorrito bajo la lluvia. Sus hijos eran unos grandes manipuladores, unas pequeñas serpientes y en momentos como este no sabía si alegrarse.

- Sip, no la degalo tia Luna po se dia de snuglas de cueno dugado

- ¿Por qué no me extraña que la Lunatica esté involucrada?

- Amor, a Luna – enfatizó el nombre – se le hizo un bonito detalle, a demás dice que son excelentes guardianes y los niños ya se encariñaron con ella

- Pero…

- Pero nada, la gansa se queda y punto

- Al primer desastre que haga …

- ¡Gacias Papa!

Se ganó un par se abrazos de sus hijos y un beso de su esposo, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse después

~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~ ϝЄ£ϊϟ Ƞдᶌϊᶑдᶑ ~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~

- Cuack, zzzzzz, Cuack, zzzzzz, Cuack

El reloj marca las 3:00 am, no había podido dormir por culpa del maldito animal ¿Quién iba a pensar que un ganso roncaba? ¿Cómo diablos su Harry podía dormir con ese ruido? pero la pregunta más importante es ¡¿Por qué esta acostada en medio de SU cama?

- Cuack, zzzzzz, Cuack, zzzzzz, Cuack

- ¡Se acabó, ya estoy arto! – arremetió contra la gansa para meterla en la funda de almohada y con suerte tirarla a un rio para que se ahogue.

- ¡Cuack! ¡Cuaack! ¡Cuaaaaaack!

- ¡Draco! Deja en paz a Brunilda

- ¡Pero si es ese animal y sus ronquidos! ¡Qué duerma en la sala!

- No grites que despertaras a los niños

- No sé cómo pueden dormir con ese escándalo

- Ve a dormir tu a la sala si tanto te molesta

- Pero …

- ¡Ahora!

Saca del ropero una manta y un cojín, mientras Harry se vuelve a acostar y ¿la gansa lo miraba con burla? Ok la falta de sueño le estaba empezando a afectar.

~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~ ϝЄ£ϊϟ Ƞдᶌϊᶑдᶑ ~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~

Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala, los niños hacían su carta, Draco leía "El Profeta" en el sillón sin despegar la mirada de Brunilda que dormía en su cama junto a la chimenea. Harry trago de la cocina galletitas de jengibre y se las deja en la mesa del centro para preguntarles a sus bebes

- ¿Ya terminaron su carta a Santa Claus?

- sip papi, quelemos una escobita y el equipo pala blomas del pequeno mago tavieso, y una de esas pelotitas con alas para ti

- ¿No se olvidan de alguien?

- A sip, una cama mas comoda pala Bunilda

~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~ ϝЄ£ϊϟ Ƞдᶌϊᶑдᶑ ~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~

Llevaba casi una semana durmiendo en el sofá, la espalda le mataba. No pudo dormir casi nada porque los ronquidos de es animal del demonio se escuchaban hasta la sala. Si llegaba a ver a Santa Claus le pediría de regalo que se desga de la gansa.

Esto tenía que terminar, es ese animal o él y un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios antes de meter la cabeza en la chimenea

- ¡Mansión Malfoy! Buenos días madre, ¿aun conservas el viejo libro de recetas de la abuela Black?

~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~ ϝЄ£ϊϟ Ƞдᶌϊᶑдᶑ ~«»~ # ~«»~ #~«»~

Era Noche Buena y Harry agradecía que Draco se ofreciera a preparar la cena. Brunilda no aparecía por ningún lado desde la tarde anterior. La buscaron por toda la casa y sus alrededores, pero parecía que se la comió la tierra.

El único que disfrutaba la cena era Draco, comieron con desgano sin ni siquiera fijarse en que era. Se fueron a dormir temprano y a la mañana de Navidad los niños bajaron no muy emocionados a abrir sus obsequios.

Anímense chicos, tal vez se fue al sur para el invierno. ¿Por qué no ven lo que les trago Santa?

Si papa – abrieron lentamente los regalos hasta que vieron una pequeña canasta con un listón rojo y dos huevos decorados en ella – oie papi ¿que esto?

- "Naceran en cualquier momento del día

Feliz Navidad

Santa Claus"

Se oye cómo se rompe los cascarones

- ¡Cauck! ¡Cuack!

- ¡On Bunildas bebe!

Mientras su esposo e hijos jugaban con los pequeños gansos, Draco pensaba comprar un sofá más cómodo.

FIN

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!


End file.
